Her Fantasy Man
by Dark Videl
Summary: Who would’ve thought a slip of paper could cause such pleasurable results? Inuyasha is shocked and aroused to discover he’s Kagome’s wildest fantasy. So what does he do? Read and find out.
1. Sparks Fly

**Her Fantasy Man**

**Original A/N:** Don't own Inuyasha…sounds familiar huh? A comment from before had gotten me to get this out sooner than I had originally planned. Desire something with some sexual tension and teasing, well here it is! This is a total A/U for the most part. I'm sleepy again; I tend to upload things late as you can see. I'll proofread this tomorrow because I have much to do.

This was originally a title for another fan-fiction I wrote, however, I changed the name for the first one to "Forbidden Notations" because this title fits this story bests. "Three Days," is a bit late in posting the next chapter because I couldn't upload it last night for some odd reason. I went back a redid some editing based on a review I had gotten elsewhere and now I've added a sneak preview on the next chapter—which is about 40 completed. If you're a fan of My best friend please email me a suggestion for its continuation.

**Summary:** Who would've thought a slip of paper could cause such pleasurable results? Inuyasha is shocked and aroused to discover he's Kagome's wildest fantasy. So what does he do? Read and find out.

**Ages** (Eh, maybe you find it important. Some people do.)

Inuyasha: 22

Kagome: 21

Kikyo: 25

Sango: 21

Miroku: 23

**Her Fantasy Man**

"Describe your ultimate fantasy."

Kagome bit the tip of her pencil as a dozen of possibilities came to mind, each better than the last. Like most females she'd entertained each scenario at one time or another, but always privately. They were okay but this was different. This was your _ultimate_ fantasy! This implied different, special, the best of the best.

Kagome looked up at the woman who was reading the latest instructions in the ten-question test to win a free day at the spa with complete essentials. Decked in lacey dress with matching garters and fishnet stocks, Kikyo was a walking advertisement for her new line of lingerie.

Kikyo had arrived just a half an hour ago and put on quite a show, featuring a collection of racy lingerie—probably give Miroku a nosebleed—scrumptious body lotions, oils and a few naughty 'toys' such as a father body massagers and a board game called 'Around the Bedroom in Eighty Ways.'

Kagome didn't just admire Kikyo because she had a fairly attractive body after giving birth to two kids but the fact that she sat at the edge of the bar top calling out intimate questions without so much as a hint of self-consciousness. She might as well be sitting in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt calling out "B9's" down at the bingo hall.

Kagome glanced at her own clothing, a white shirt with a skirt that barely hit her knees. If her grandfather ever saw her with that on, Kagome didn't even what to think of the lectures she'd get. It was all right when it came to uniforms but he drew the line when it came to public outings. He was, after all, the owner of the shrine around here.

"All right ladies, I want you to describe the ultimate man to go along with that fantasy." Kikyo giggled at the excited hollering coming from the other women. "And don't forget the hottest description gets an extra door prize." She said in a sing-along tone.

A hush fell over the room as all the women waited for Kikyo to pull whatever it was out of her large box.

Kikyo held up a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs, dangling it before them and winked, "To keep that man right where to want him."

The women all giggled and others cheered in agreement.

Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she had begun writing. It didn't even seem like she was writing. It was as if her subconscious had somehow taken over for her and she was just the puppet.

The answer was a no brainier since she fantasized about this man for as long as she could remember. It didn't matter what scenario she setup in her head—from a seductive stripper to Tarzan himself—the man who was playing the lead always had the same silver hair, amber-colored eyes, the same smile that tended to say 'slide-off-those-panties-and-let-me-take-a-peek.

A bright red blush crept upon her cheeks. Even after all this time, just thinking about him always caused the same reaction. Heat. Lots and lots of heat.

"Tough part is over, ladies." Kikyo grinned, rubbing her hands together. She licked her lips. "And now for the juicy details." Her eyes were gleaming!

Kikyo went around asking for volunteers to share their fantasies, some were more than eager, others like Kagome were bashful until coaxed into spilling the beans.

Kagome sighed and tossed her crumbled up paper into the nearest trash can, which was behind her. She'd learned long ago not to wish for things that were out of your reach nor wasting your time daydreaming about it. She had her hands full with walking the straight and narrow path her family, well her grandfather, inflected upon her.

"I didn't hear any naughty answers from you." Sango said. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with the words "I Bite" in black on her red T-shirt. The game had ended and the women had either went to the snack area, were filling out forms for other goodies or left.

"Sango, 'Naughty' isn't in my vocabulary, remember?"

"Well it should be. Naughty makes the world go 'round, Kagome."

"You've been hanging around that pervert too long."

Sango blinked. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she smirked. "I'll have to punish him."

"Ack." Kagome blushed but seeing Sango's lecherous smirk, she paled. "Sango, no. Sango, don't you dare!"

Sango wiggled her eyebrows in a way similar to her boyfriend's. "I could use another pair of those handcuffs; I think he likes the whole bondage thing. Oh maybe a whip, oh yes, definitely a whip. Oh and some whip cream. I think I have some leftover. And some of those—"

"_Sango_!" Kagome nearly screamed. The young girl's face was brighter than the reddest of apples. She couldn't believe Sango was saying such things.

Sango smirked. "Just messing—but not about my new list."

Sango was her closest friend since junior high and the owner of this local bar. Unlike the other bars in Japan, this one had been around for ages and was the most successful. When her parents had deiced to retire early from this business to travel the world, Sango had taken up the so called 'family business.' Although she still plans to open her own dojo, following in her ancestors traditions, before she hit her thirties.

"Don't mind her; she just loves that blush of yours. All natural too, if only it can be marketed." Kikyo appeared beside Sango.

Kikyo on the other hand, she'd befriended in high school. Kikyo had been a somewhat popular girl in high school, some looked up to her and others hated her, mostly because of the 'I'm-better-than-you' aura she tended to carry. However, that all changed one spring morning. That aura had shattered. Kikyo had been crying in the girls' locker room about a nasty rumor her ex-boyfriend Naraku had spread. The entire world had believed the worst of Kikyo, Kagome included. That is until she saw the pain in the girl's eyes. As much as Kagome wanted to turn her back on the girl for her own reputation's sakes, she hadn't, despite old gramps disapproval.

After four years her grandfather had accepted it and chalked it up as charity on Kagome's part. But Kagome hadn't felt sorry for the girl that she befriended her, but because they shared a connection. They both knew how it was like to pretend to be something you weren't.

Kikyo also knew how to act innocent when around Kagome's grandfather. That was why the old man nearly had a heart attack when he learned of Kikyo's new career and the man she'd married! In other words, Kikyo was the owner of a flourishing lingerie shop and married to Naraku's brother, Onigumo.

"Say, if I wore these—" Kikyo gestured to a very skimpy outfit that said 'Conserve _this_!' "Would your gramps finally lay off, Kagome?"

"But you'll need one of these." Sango said, holding up a large bra. "Gotta give support to those babies."

"You're liable to send his blood pressure soaring and at his age that won't be a good thing." Kagome said.

"They do say having kids can make her breast size bigger—guess they were right." Kikyo said.

"Hum, can't say from experience but eh." Sango replied. "Go figure."

Kikyo noticed Kagome's large plastic bag by her foot. "What's that?"

"For Yuka. She's getting married and I got stuck with choosing the bachelorette gift. I voted Crock-Pot, but the other women picked slinky lingerie." Kagome pulled out a bag and dumped the items onto the table. "See? Look."

"They put _you_ in charge of buying naughty nothings?" Kikyo asked, shocked. "No way!"

Sango winked. "Kind of like sending flat-as-a-pancake- Mary Moore to pick out a double D bra, don't cha think?"

"Thanks for your sympathy." Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. "You're a regular riot, San."

Kagome looked at the lingerie before her, touching the pink one then a red one. "To be honest, I like the red myself."

"Careful Higurashi or the whole city's going to find out beneath Miss. Perfect is a wild woman deep down waiting to paint the town red." The deep voice came from directly behind Kagome and sent a wash of familiar heat throughout her entire body.

Kagome froze and closed her eyes. _Please gods no. Please!_

She knew who it was. Kagome didn't even have to glance behind her to see the man himself. _Man_ being the key word.

Gone was the shy boy she knew and in his place was a man wearing a black shirt that empathize a broad chest and heavily muscled biceps, an arrogant smile that had many women swoon and those eyes that made a woman's knees grow weak. His silver hair and those adorable puppy dog ears had been his trademark for as long as she could remember.

One thing that hadn't changed since he could flash that irresistible smile was his entire persona had screamed Hot Stud Alert! And now was no different. That was possibly why he and Miroku were best of friends. While Inuyasha had been Hot Stud Alert! Miroku was The Walking STD! Or so Sango had called him before they'd fallen in love, now he was just a pervert. If Miroku even so looked at another girl, other than Sango, in a lecherous way his punishment was anything but kinky.

Kagome had gathered up all her courage and drew in a deep breathe, determined to calm her pounding heart. She turned around this time to look at him with a glare, "For your information, _this_—" she showed him the pink lingerie, "—is for a friend of mine."

Inuyasha gave her a knowing wink. "That's what they all say, hot stuff."

Kagome glared at him so hard that both Sango and Kikyo wisely took two large steps back.

"What are you dong here? This is for ladies only unless you suddenly got a sex change that we all don't know about. And my name _isn't_ 'hot stuff', ok?" Kagome retorted.

He gave her another wink. "Then I'm definitely at the right place, sweetheart."

Where Inuyasha was, women were sure to follow. Like leading the sheep to the slaughter, women who fell for him only got their hearts broken. It was his reputation since he could form whole sentences. He'd charmed Miss. Seiko, the man-hating widow into giving him two boxes of Ramen after offering the woman his cutest smile and a convincing pout. After that, everyone was on their guard, especially mothers when it came to their daughters and Ramen distributors.

"If you're going for the pink—" He reached around her and picked up the matching lace gloves, "—you might want to add these with it."

"I'm _not_ going for the pink because it's _not_ for me." She said stiffly and snatched the gloves away.

"So you are going for the red one? Good choice."

Kagome glared at him and chose not to respond. "I see you're still butting into other people's business."

"Just yours." He said, grinning.

"I-I don't need your advice, thank you very much."

"Really?" He leaned in closer, so close she could smell his cologne and feel the whisper of his warm breath at her temple. "Then, tell me, what do you need?"

_You. Me._ _Naked._

The answers rushed though her head and sent a wash of heat throughout her. The thought she'd mortified her but it didn't, just embarrassed her.

"What I need is for y-you to move out of my way." Her voice sounded a bit shaky as she tried to get rid of those racy thoughts. Kagome cleared her throat. "I have lots of work to do."

"Keh," His arm brushed and electricity shot through her body, the same way it always had whenever he'd touched her. Inuyasha moved away but only enough to give her some breathing room.

"I'll see you," She made sure to point at Sango and Kikyo, "For lunch tomorrow if I don't cover in paint from head-to-toe."

"Sure thing." Sango and Kikyo replied.

"Still teaching, teach?" Inuyasha asked, arching an eyebrow at Kagome.

Kagome stood up. "I enjoy teaching." She turned to leave when his fingers closed around her arm.

"Don't forget these, hot stuff."

Kagome ignored the tingling where his skin met hers.

"Oh for the last time, it's not mine."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"It's not your 'dear'! And my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, you ignorant fool." She didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Even Inuyasha—especially Inuyasha!

"You know, sweetheart, pink looks good on you." He said, holding it up as if imaging it on her.

_R-really?_ Kagome blushed, and then she struggled to get back to the point at hand. "Why you, I told you—"

"But I like red myself. It really brings out the blush on your face. So sexy." He fingered the red thong panties, as if picturing she was wearing them and he was teasing her. He licked his lips and her eyes followed their movements "Oh yes. You really ought to try these on."

"You'd stop traffic, not that you don't already." He smirked. "Your old man would have a heart attack if he heard about it. Kami forbid if he ever saw you in these but me, I would enjoy the show. You'd definitely ruin that Miss. Innocent image you try so hard to maintain."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Are you naturally this obnoxious, or do you have to practice at it?"

"All natural, brown eyes." He shrugged. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

Sango and Kikyo who'd been sitting at the nearest table, both sharing a bag of chips, had been watching the volley between the two. They, along with Inuyasha, looked at Kagome expectedly. Kagome wanted so badly to say something that would wipe that damn arrogant smirk off his face but nothing came to mind.

"I'm leaving." She said suddenly.

**Inuyasha**—one

**Kagome**—zero

"Aww, so quickly?" He pretended to pout. "Well, I tried. Sweet dreams, lover." Inuyasha called after her, loving the huge blush she had on her face before she left.

_L-Lover?_ Kagome thought and nearly tripped. Sango spat out her food and Kikyo, who'd been drinking her soda, nearly chocked.

_Lesson learned. Don't try eating when Kagome and Inuyasha are present._ Sango and Kikyo thought.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome shouted.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said. He was such a tease and a flirt, just like his friend Miroku.

Inuyasha's voice followed her, a deep, husky sound that stirred somewhere it wasn't suppose to but did. Kagome bit her lower lip as she stormed out of the bar. She promised herself she wouldn't let her guard down and become a slave for her lust especially when it came to Inuyasha. Never again, that is.

She'd fallen victim once before, a moment of weakness that nearly cost her everything—her pride, her self-respect, her reputation, and everything in between. It would, never _ever_ happen again.

"_Never say never." Sango winked, wagging her index finger. _

Good Lord why did she have to remember that at a time like this!

**Preview of the next chapter**

Someone else did. Inuyasha learned at a young age that a two-dollar corsage wouldn't be good enough for a Higurashi's granddaughter, even if there had been a time when that girl hadn't been so different from him. She'd found a way out and left her past behind her, while Inuyasha had to make do with his. Hers was financials, his was blood. Still, he'd always feel connected to her. So much so he'd put his pride on the lien for her.

She'd worn the corsage her date had brought her, including the tiny golden things and a red ribbon that dangled from it. He hated the fact that she looked so pretty damn pretty smiling that his heart had actually flipped even if it was only for at her date. Realizing this it had sent a blot of anger through him. And so, he'd dumped punch on her. That one action had started the animosity that had continued throughout high school and kept them at each other's throats, right up until the night before they'd both depart for college.

Things had been different that night. She'd been different. And for a few sweet moments, he'd come close to living out his ultimate fantasy—Kagome Higurashi.

Naked…panting…Moaning and all his… all his if only for a night.

Skipping to another scene

_Wait a second._

His thoughts skidded to a halt as his gaze fell upon the wrinkled paper he had written upon. The words _my ultimate fantasy_ jumped out at him and stalled his lungs. Then again, it wasn't really the words, written in neat black ink with an efficient underline that stopped him cold for a long, breathless moment. It was the faint scent of jasmine belonging solely to the woman he had always enjoyed teasing. Before he could stop himself, he lifted the paper to his nose and took a deep breath. The aroma grew stronger, confirming the truth.

It was _her_ paper.

_Her_ words.

_Her _fantasy.

Her fantasy man.

Her fantasy man?

**Next Time:** Past Lust, Future Wants

**A/N:** Nose Bleed—if you're a DBZ fan you'll probably remember Master Roshi, should be Miroku's relative, got nosebleeds when he saw a naked woman or something along those lines.

My hands hurt so this isn't the best cliffhanger in the world. I like handcuffs, some of the funniest things can happen when you have handcuffs…oh man, Miroku you and I can't hang out anymore.

**Miroku:** Oh so I get blamed when you think dirty and I get hit for acting upon them. What do you people want from me?

**Inuyashaxkagome:** I can't say, you're already taken, lover boy. But here's my _ultimate _fantasy—

**Miroku:** (eyes widen) oh…oh my, now _that is _kinky…I never even thought…interesting…wait…_is that even possibly_?

**Inuyashaxkagome:** (winks) that's why it's a fantasy.

**Miroku:** I'll be King Pervert and you'll be my Queen. Now I must find a way to surpass this.

**Inuyashaxkagome:** …

**Miroku:** (grabs Sango to his chest) Come, Lady Sango, we mustn't leave our corridors until we are both limping with satisfaction.

**Sango:** But not from sexual attentions

**Miroku:** What a kidder.


	2. Past Lust, Future Wants

**Her Fantasy Man**

**A/N:** Don't own Inuyasha…sounds familiar huh? I have to say thanks a million for all those reviews. I'm still speechless. And to those that offered to help me with ideas for _My Best Friend_, if I haven't emailed you yet, forgive me. If anyone else wants to help out just make a note in your review. I can't wait to work on the next chapter, things get a bit on the hot side there--check out the teaser.

I really appreciate them. I'm late I'm late I'm late! Sorry, I didn't post this sooner I'm a born procrastinator and I keep putting things off—too often! Originally this was done April 30th but being so late in the afternoon and the project I had to finish, I waited until this weekend. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed. Summer can't come any sooner, actually it can, and this is the time where I start processing chapters weekly and on the dot.

**Chapter Two—**Past Lust, Future Wants

As Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away from him, her head high and her back stiff, he knew without a doubt that he was far away from getting her. Her skirt tugged and pulled against her hips, molding to Kagome's bottom with each step, causing his groin to tighten. He always loved to watch her walk. They'd lived on opposite sides of town but the route to school was basically the same. He could still see her like she always had been. Her waist-length hair blowing in the wind, her chocolate-brown eyes taking in everything around her and her skirt swishing with each step, it was marvelous. Whenever he wasn't having a good morning just seeing her in her short skirts would always brighten up his day.

He'd been so attracted to her back then that he had to do his best to convince her otherwise. In other words, he had to make her hate him. In the name of pride, of course, that he learned the hard way. He'd put himself on the line once, hoping against hope a girl like Kagome could actually like a guy like him. She'd turned him down as gently as she could by saying she already had date. That night proved what everyone had been saying for so long. Namely that girls—nice, good girls like Kagome Higurashi—didn't waste their time on bastards.

Though his father was one of, if not the richest man in Japan, he'd slept with a girl out of wedlock. Though he made a mends after his first wife died and married his mother, the whole town considered him nothing above a bastard, the half-breed. No matter if he's reputation was squeaky clean; no one wanted to see him higher than what he was, in the manner of blood. It didn't help that his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, agreed right along with them.

People in the upper-class or those who came from respectable family lines didn't accept him. Even if Kagome did want him, she'd never give up her reputation for him.

Even so, he wanted her. He wanted her way back then and if the thundering of his heart was any indication, he wanted her still.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sango drew him back to the present.

"Keh,"

"Ah, a man of few words and to think after all these years I still haven't figured out just what that means." Sango looked at where his eyes were and noticed that was looking at where Kagome had been five minutes ago.

_Aww, just like a lovesick puppy!_ Sango stifled a giggle and said in a neutral tone, "She looks good, doesn't she?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Older."

"Exactly. Older and more mature, filled out quite nicely, huh." Sango said and made an hourglass shape with her hands. "A great figure—"

"Can you finish my order?" Inuyasha cut in. He wasn't about to let this conversation continue on about Kagome's figure and…

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I'm taking of this assignment for my dad; he and mom are going away for their anniversary."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere exotic or so mom says."

"Be right back."

Inuyasha shrugged and sat into the seat Kagome had vacated and tried to ignore the scent of her perfume that lingered in the air. Without really realizing it, he found himself drinking in the subtle aroma.

Jasmine.

For Kami sakes, the girl even smelled the same. Worse, she affected him as intensely as ever. Just one whiff of her and he wanted another. And another. It was like an addiction but a very good one, or so it seemed.

Inuyasha smacked his forehead. It was crazy. He was crazy. It had been what, four years? That was plenty of time for him to get over his damnable crush on her. A crush. That's what it was, had been. Or so he told himself when memories got the best of him to the point that he couldn't stop thinking about her, wanting her, needing her.

Just as he was about to make a foolish mad dash run in finding the girl, his cell-phone rang.

"Inuyasha."

"I've got one word for you—fuchsia."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Koga?"

"Oh and not just a plain, ordinary fuchsia either." The man rushed on, confirming Inuyasha's question.

Koga had always been more interested in what he himself had to say, rather than what came out of anyone else's mouth. That was probably why his now wife, Ayame, had to repeatedly knock him over the head before he got over his weird obsession with Kagome junior year. And after all these years, the guy was still hopeless.

"Uh…but what about the aqua tiles you ordered last week?"

"_No way_! Jaken Adzuki has a similar shade to what we originally agreed upon in his kitchen. So it's out of the question for us to stick with that color. We entertain the same group of friends. Whatever would we say?"

"You hang out with that loser?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Are you crazy? His friends hang out with ours. Anyways back to the manner at hand. Ayame is staying at her grandfather's for a while, so you have to change it—now! Our anniversary is really close and Kami help me if I don't give her a decent gift this year I'll be sleeping on the couch until I'm sixty. And you know how many decades that is for demons?"

_What a whipped bastard._ Inuyasha thought and couldn't believe he was using a term Koga used often about the wimpy freshmen when they attended high school together.

In a small corner of his mind, a little voice spoke up. _Or perhaps you're just jealous he's got someone special and you on the other hand…well don't. _

If that had been anyone else he'd have knocked them out but seeing that was his 'other self' he couldn't go around beating himself up without his sanity being question!

"I'll give you the catalog number. It's—"

"Wait a second." Inuyasha cut in. "Let me find something to write with." He took out a pen then glanced around for as scarp of paper. A newspaper clipping, a cocktail napkin—something, anything!

A second ticked by before he noticed a piece of paper on top of an overflowing trashcan. He snatched it up, smoothed it out and Kagome's scent grew stronger. So strong that it was overwhelming.

_It's a crush_, he told himself yet again. _A silly little crush that is best forgotten…_

Inuyasha wrote down the numbers and asked, "Are you sure this time? Fuchsia is it?"

"Of course—"

"And the number is: 9067892, right?"

"Yes and—"

"Good."

"Would you let me speak? This has to be done perfectly."

Inuyasha interrupted Koga before he continued to rave on. "You do know we already finished with the aqua one before you called, right?"

"Well pull them back up again. Ayame _deserves_ the _best_ and the Wolf Clan can always change their minds."

Inuyasha mimicked Koga's words, making faces and rolling his eyes. Koga ended the conversation talking about having guests and hung up.

Inuyasha clenched his fists. He really hated working in this department of his father's business. Especially when he had to deal with the 'Kogas' of society!

Inuyasha bit his lower lip. _Fucking son of a—_

"Ten boxes of ramen, sixteen servings of miso soup and sake. I heard you got the Wolf Clan as your latest client." Sango said, carrying a large bag filled with food.

"Thanks. And yeah, he's the latest client. He's a big pain in the ass if you ask me. Always had been and things never change."

"Well, we all don't get the big breaks, Inuyasha." Sango said, taking the money and giving him a receipt.

Someone else did. Inuyasha learned at a young age that a two-dollar corsage wouldn't be good enough for a Higurashi's granddaughter, even if there had been a time when that girl hadn't been so different from him. She'd found a way out and left her past behind her, while Inuyasha had to make do with his. Hers was financials, his was blood. Still, he'd always feel connected to her. So much so he'd put his pride on the lien for her.

She'd worn the corsage her date had brought her, including the tiny golden things and a red ribbon that dangled from it. He hated the fact that she looked so pretty damn pretty smiling that his heart had actually flipped even if it was only for at her date. Realizing this it had sent a blot of anger through him. And so, he'd dumped punch on her. That one action had started the animosity that had continued throughout high school and kept them at each other's throats, right up until the night before they'd both depart for college.

Things had been different that night. She'd been different. And for a few sweet moments, he'd come close to living out his ultimate fantasy—Kagome Higurashi. Naked…panting…Moaning and all his. All his if only for a night.

…

"This is definitely the stuff fantasies are made out of." Kagome said fingering the red bra she'd purchased and tried to ignore the burst of longing that shot through her.

"Careful Higurashi or the whole city's going to find out beneath Miss. Perfect is a wild woman deep down waiting to paint the town red."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.

But when the young woman turned around to find the room empty except for herself, Buyo and Souta. Souta had stopped making his pirate costume for the play the minute Kagome started shouting and leaned over towards Buyo.

"She's going crazy." Souta whispered loudly to Buyo, who just meowed as if he agreed.

"I am not!" Kagome shouted and threw a pencil at her younger brother.

"Hey, you can poke an eye out with that especially with that bad aiming of yours."

Kagome just glared at him and seemingly hissed the word, "_Out_."

Souta picked up Buyo and dodged another pencil. "Let's get out of here now or we'll _really _need those eye patches!"

"Little brat." Kagome muttered to herself when Souta and Buyo had finally fled.

…

"Yeah you heard me right, Maten. Fuchsia. I need the shipment sent out first thing tomorrow morning." Inuyasha sat at his desk—and recited the catalog number for the new tile.

"Sure thing, but it'll cost you." The man said in a sing-along voice on the other end of the phone. Other than shapely women and the latest hair products, money was always his favorite subject.

"Just get it here." Inuyasha said curtly, losing his patience as always.

Inuyasha hung up—well more like slammed down—the phone. The man reminded him of that Shippou kid that lived down the block.

Running a hand throw his silver hair, Inuyasha glanced at the clock. It was getting late and he was damn tired after being woken up at dawn by his brother verbally, and then later physically, attacking some business associate. It seemed they didn't see eye-to-eye.

But regardless of how tried he is or how grumpy he was becoming, a big empty bed didn't hold much appeal to him. Not after crossing paths with Kagome for the first time in almost five years. It might as well have been ten minutes. His reaction to her was as fierce as ever. Son of a rich business man or not Kagome was still out of his league.

The moment the thought struck him, he forced it back into the darkest corner of his mind. Maybe they weren't exactly a 'match made in heaven', but it had nothing to do with their family or heritage…right? Things had changed. Inuyasha wasn't the poor bastard child who's father was thought to be dead, nor was leaving in a rundown house because of his mother's parents had disowned her.

His gaze spanned the surrounding office and a sense of pride filled him. This room, like the rest of his rooms on the eastern side of the estate, lacked nothing of the best. His father had tried to makeup for his time away by making sure his family had nothing less. Of course Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, made sure to tell Inu no Taisho that just being there is enough.

There was no hanging porch gutter or peeling paint or leaking ceiling. He'd come a long way, made sure to earn his keep despite the fact that his father told him he was his son and didn't need to.

Even so, why did he still feel like the same horny teenager boy who'd lusted after Kagome from afar? Who'd give anything, but never admit it aloud, just to be with her. He didn't have time to dwell upon it for the door burst open and a very angry and old woman stood there in the doorway.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!"

Inuyasha stifled a smirk when he saw Kaede, mud covering her cheeks and a twig or two stuck-up in her graying hair. "What a 'pleasant' surprise."

The old woman narrowed her eyes. "It won't be so pleasant when I get through with you."

"I could tell. All you need now is a sign that says 'made a hell'—"

Kaede held up the suggested sign. "I've known you way too long not to come prepared. And believe me; I didn't come here for a social call. Did you change the security code?"

"No."

"Then tell me why did I almost get mobbed by the security guards outside?"

"Mobbed? You? I highly doubt that. If I remember correctly I had a, what you called, potty mouth, back in junior high and you smacked me upside the head with your purse. Which I still haven't forgiven you for; it felt like bricks were in there!"

The old woman snorted.

"And not to mention the time you made a serial killer actually _beg _to be taken to prison after your purse of doom became involved. And the time you got Sesshoumaru to apologize to you after he swore he'd kick you out of the house. So I'm sure you put up a great fight."

"Inuyasha—"

"Is that a new sweater you've got on?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to make the woman forget the reason she was there.

Kaede glanced down. "Why, this old thing? I've had it for ages."

"Well I think it's sort of pretty."

"Well it _is_ my favorite color." She smiled. "It's _the_ color, you know. I just adore coral."

"Which reminds me, Sango mentioned Shippou needs a ride home from her house but her car's in the shop."

Kaede paled. "I nearly forgot."

But just as she was about to close the door,Keade said, "Wipe that smirk off your face, young man. I'll be back tomorrow."

Inuyasha had a deadpanned expression on his face and said, "A man can dream, can't he?"

Kaede just snorted and waltzed out of the door.

Kaede was a good woman with a kind heart, a bit violent sometimes but then he'd deserved that brick purse punishment, he guessed. Kaede had offered him and his mother a place to stay for a whole three months before Inu no Taisho had broke away from his prejudice father and family to find them.

Inuyasha settled down onto his bed and lay down. The young man sighed; he needed to concentrate on his job and _not_ Kagome. He had a whole new client he had to interview tomorrow, make sure those new tiles came on time, had to avoid Kaede for about a week until she forgot today's incident…and the list went on and on.

Inuyasha sat up and reached over to the paper he'd jotted down the catalog number on. He had a job to do. He didn't have time to think about Kagome, about how her fiery temper always excited him, how she'd look wearing that racy lingerie, preferably the red one or how—

_Wait a second._

His thoughts skidded to a halt as his gaze fell upon the wrinkled paper he had written upon. The words _my ultimate fantasy_ jumped out at him and stalled his lungs. Then again, it wasn't really the words, written in neat black ink with an efficient underline that stopped him cold for a long, breathless moment. It was the faint scent of jasmine belonging solely to the woman he had always enjoyed teasing. Before he could stop himself, he lifted the paper to his nose and took a deep breath. The aroma grew stronger, confirming the truth.

It was _her_ paper.

_Her_ words.

_Her _fantasy.

Her fantasy man.

Her fantasy man?

It couldn't be. Even if he read the description, he told himself it was just wishful thinking. His father and brother both had golden eyes and silver hair but the puppy dog ears and the love of wearing red had to be coincidentally right?

Kagome couldn't stand him. Sure she had lusted after his. Once. While the night was still fresh in his mind, he'd been certain she hadn't given it a second thought. After all, she'd run off at the very end and left him with a growing, and massive, hard-on.

While he stilled wanted her after all this time, there was no way that she wanted him. Or did she? The truth sank in as he read and reread the paper. She did. She really wanted him.

But even though she would allow herself the attraction in her most private thoughts, she wouldn't act on that attraction. Her hands-off attitude confirmed that.

It wasn't that fact that she was human and he was a half-breed, although that was part of it. But it was the fact that no one could wipe away the past of one's childhood experiences. Everyone knew about his first few years of his life and many would never let him forget it. In short she was everything good and he was everything bad. She was like sugar, he was salt. She was innocent and he wasn't. She was like water and he was like oil.

They couldn't mix.

There would be no happily ever after between a woman like Kagome Higurashi and a man like Inuyasha Takahashi.

Just lust.

…

Being a Higurashi wasn't what the media portrayed it as—money, connections and a great wholesome family. It was, in a nutshell, about pride, dignity and upholding one's self-respect. While most families would be concerned their children wore preverbal underwear, hers—or the majority—were concerned that if she was to be scarped off the street that she was wearing something tasteful and befitting for one of Japan's most oldest family names.

So, no self-respecting Higurashi would be caught dead wearing racy lingerie—even for their wedding night! Or so Kagome had been raised with her grandfather and his brother's old fashion influences.

Sighing, Kagome turned back to look at the present with longing while she rewrapped the pink paper tissue back into its place. That little red number was just so tempting but she had to resist. Just like she had to resist the hanyou that had suggested she wore it.

_Inuyasha…_

He had been the most handsome boy in high school—and the most irritating! She couldn't remember a day gone by where he hadn't taunted her, teased her and drove her crazy.

At the school soccer games he'd make catcalls when she'd pass by to cheer on her brother right along with that pervert, Miroku. He sat behind her in _every_ class and _always_ pulled her hair—after shooting at least one spit wad at her head.

But try as he might Inuyasha was unable to stop her from counting the Higurashi tradition—never failing at anything. He had been close but never succeeded.

In short he had made her high school years a living nightmare, and yet she lusted after him.

…_Then and now._ Kagome thought. _Not that I'll act on my attraction. _

Kagome stood up straight. She was going to keep her reputation, perspectives and distance. In real life, that is.

As for her fantasies—

_Fantasies being a key word here…._ Kagome reminded herself.

She could dream all she wanted. No one could stop her. After all Inuyasha made a great Tarzan, the whole wild man in the loincloth seemed to suit the hanyou best. Or better yet a rugged pirate. But then that didn't mean that was the only characters that she enjoyed seeing him as.

After all just regular ole Inuyasha was just fine. The thought of his claws slowly moving up along her soft skin, those golden eyes of his hungrily looking upon her body and his fangs gently grazing her along the neck, was enough to bring a permanent red blush to Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome believed her fantasies tended to get more on the racy side—or Miroku flavored to put it bluntly. She put her hands up to her cheeks and knew instantly from the warm sensations that she was blushing.

But remembering…that was something she wasn't about to do. No thinking about the one night shed thrown caution to the wind and discovered what it felt like to be held and touched and kissed by Inuyasha Takahashi.

Kagome shook her head, freeing herself from the memories. No, remembering was definitely out!

…

Inuyasha was unusually quiet that night at the dinner table because he had too much to think about. So he couldn't do the usual, which was making crude remarks about his half brother.

There was always the possibility that he was just wrong, Inuyasha mused. Perhaps someone else had written the words, after all Kagome despised him every bit now as she had way back when. That's why she'd run off after everything had been done. Because she'd come to her senses and realized she'd made a mistake when they'd done the deed.

Or maybe she'd wanted it too much and that fact scared her into wanting to put some distance between them.

Maybe…

There was only one way to find out.

Dinnertime at the Takahashi household is never boring especially when there's always sibling rivalry going on. That's because everyone usually has something quirky or interesting to say. Or that they just spoke just to hear themselves speak. But usually it was because they had a little too much to drink.

"What's with that look, son? You seem really determined now." Inu no Taisho said.

Inuyasha just shrugged.

"I like guessing games. Let's see. Would it happen to be about some business problems? Or perhaps a crazy ex-girlfriend that's taking up stalking you for her latest hobby? Or maybe a certain brown-eyed girl with the last name Higurashi." The older man added with a grin.

After shrugging at the last two, Inuyasha stilled at the third. "N-No…."

"Ah, so it _does_ have to do with her. She's playing hard to get, huh. I can't blame her. Well she should, knowing how some boys are these days. Yet despite that girls are more aggressive these days. It must take up a lot of time beating them off with a stick but not Kagome. She doesn't have to be panting at your leg for you to be attracted to her. The girl has her head on straight, a wonderful cook, not sleazy and will make a perfect addition to the family."

Inu no Taisho smiled. "Ah it seems to be just like yesterday. I use to be a lady's man; I was never without a date for Fridays or the weekends. In fact, it was quite the norm for me to have a lady on both of my arms. I remember this one time—"

Then he gulped when Izayoi glared at him. His wife was always very sweet and compassionate but certain subjects would set this inactive volcano out of dormitory in the blink of an eye.

The older man cleared his throat. "But that's the past, my dear boy. I turned over a new leaf, found true love in Izayoi and we've been happily married for over twenty-one years. And you'll see finding the right woman will tame the beast and you'll be happier married than single."

"Taisho, you're making me blush." Izayoi said benevolently and smiled lovingly at her husband before leaning over and kissing him.

"All this mushy stuff isn't good for my digestive tract." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Izayoi and her husband just laughed merrily.

"You didn't have any problems when your girlfriend Kagura is around. Speaking of which, when will you two kids settle down? You've been engaged for three years now." Inu no Taisho said.

Sesshoumaru nearly choked on the water he had been drinking.

"Ah, love is indeed in the air." Izayoi sighed happily. "Just think dear, pretty soon we'll have a house filled with grandchildren. Oh I just can't wait to spoil them."

Her husband nodded. "Strong and healthy boys that I can help nurture to become fine men. I would be able to feel young again playing with them and sparring with in my old age."

Everyone at the table seemed to snort at this, some more loud than others but he ignored them.

The older man added, "But with granddaughters I can spoil and see them clothed in beautiful dresses. Then I'd be laughing loudly when they get back at their brothers for mocking their feminine ways by beating them up. Or to watch those suitors of theirs wet their pants when I threaten them if they harm our girls. What a glorious sight that will be."

Izayoi nodded. "I would love the name Kioki for my granddaughter. Leiko if it's a boy. Although that stands for arrogance, it is a common characteristic in the males in this family."

"I don't even have a mate yet and they're already planning out baby names." Inuyasha grumbled.

"So, tell me, Inuyasha, is the moon made out of cheese?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly and looked at Inuyasha.

_What the hell?_ "Like I'd fucking care. What do I look like? An astronomer?" Inuyasha yelled, flicking a pea at Sesshoumaru's head with his fork.

"Language…" Izayoi said after Inuyasha's first reply and wiped her mouth politely with her napkin.

Sesshoumaru just flicked one pea back, pretending he hadn't been as childish. "Well, if you, squint your eyes just right—"

"—one might actually believe you are a guy." Inuyasha added.

Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched while he stabbed his piece of steak more forcefully than necessary. "Bastard—"

"Asshole—"

"Boys. Boys! This is dinner. Save it for later if you must." Izayoi said. "Can't we have one dinner without such harsh words? Sesshoumaru stop patronizing him and Inuyasha that was very rude."

"But Yoi, Inuyasha does have a point. Even the doctors weren't sure about Sesshoumaru." Inu no Taisho joked until Izayoi shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth to silence the older man.

Sesshoumaru just growled which caused Inu no Taisho to laugh and Izayoi to just sigh, clearly exasperated by the conversation and her company.

Sesshoumaru glared at his half-brother. "Unlike you, hanyou—"

"_No name calling_." Izayoi said and looked ready to chuck a fork at the boy but settled for a spoon instead. It was just as effective but left no evidence.

"—just because I actually want to look presentable and _not_ ruin the family name, doesn't make me one of 'those' people." Sesshoumaru said while rubbing his forehead.

"You're really insensitive, 'dear brother'. You're going to hurt Jankotus feelings." Inuyasha said. "Don't forget he's remodeling the bathroom downstairs."

"Yes and a find job he does. He's a nice boy—a little too obsessed with wanting to tough me—but nice boy." Inu no Taisho said with the briefest of smiles although it looked a bit strained.

"You already said 'nice' twice, Taisho." Izayoi pointed out. "And while we're at it can we please talk about something else other than sexuality and the moon?"

Her husband tapped his chin thoughtfully before smiling. "Well I heard Japan's in the semi-finals—"

"—and sports." Izayoi said before adding politics to the banned list.

Whenever the three males got into the topics of sports and politics, one would end up angry; the other storming off in a huff and the remaining one would do a combination of the two.

A great silence followed. The only words spoken were by Izayoi asking for the salt that was beside Inuyasha. The remaining three, unlike Izayoi, in the dinning room were bored.

Sesshoumaru was glancing at the stock market papers and looked upset. _Damn it. Jaken said for sure this would go up. I'm going to fry him and serve him as a spoiled burger._

Beside him, Inu no Taisho was debating on whether to eat the fish or the chicken. _Chicken…or fish? One has two breasts and one with gills—chicken. One that I brought on sale and the other one was prepared by my wife—fish._

Izayoi glanced at her husband, obviously knowing what had him so worked up, and shook her head sadly.

_Decisions, decision. Why do they have to make it so hard?_ The demon lord began to sweat. Sooner or later someone would choose and he'd be stuck with the leftover.

Inu no Taisho gulped. _One that looks crunchy and the other looks like sushi—undecided. What the hell am I doing? I'll eat them both!_ With that the proud demon lord took them both from the center plate.

Across from the two Inuyasha was just looking at the peas in his plate. _I really, _really _hate peas._ The hanyou thought and rolled the offensive vegetable back and forth with his fork.

"Now isn't this nice?" Izayoi asked with a blissful sigh but no one commented until—

"So…does the eye shadow thing come in any other colors?" Inuyasha questioned Sesshoumaru but only to get conked in the head with a silver spoon by his mother.

Like I said, everyone has something to say—and do. Whether it was appropriate for the dinner table, well that was another story.

Preview of the Next Chapter (This is an extremely long excerpt but it's quite the teaser)

"Looks like you owe me, wench."

The deep voice came from behind her the very minute she closed her grandfather's office door. Her hand tightened around the doorknob while her body went on instant alert. Her hands trembled, her cheeks became a bit and her nipples tightened. She forced her fingers to let go of the knob and fought for a nice, easy breath.

_Nice and easy._ Kagome thought. That was the key where Inuyasha Takahashi was concerned. She knew that, but damn her body because if was obviously thinking of something else when those words came to mind.

And the last thing she considered him, with his good looks, his deep voice and golden eyes—not to mention those cute dog ears—, was _nice._ As for easy…nothing about him was easy, especially her reaction to him and avoiding the guy!

Kagome let out her breath slowly and turned, putting her back to her grandfather's closed door. "For the last time, my name's not _wench_, nor is it _sweetheart_, _brown eyes_, or any of those other names. And how do you figure I owe you?"

"I distinctly remember speaking those same words to you last night." How he said the last few words made it sound as if they were actually doing something other than bickering.

Seemingly to notice her train of thought, Inuyasha's golden eyes twinkled as he grinned down at her. One of his fingers touched the collar of her blouse, just the barest whisper of flesh against soft silk, yet the sound echoed in her ears. Her heart pounded faster and the warmth growing upon her cheeks intensified.

"You're passing on words of wisdom, so I figure I ought to get—"

Kagome scoffed. "I doubt you coined the phrase 'sweet dreams,'—"

"Don't forget 'lover,'" Inuyasha added and his smirk widen when her cheeks became even rosier.

Trying to regain her composure, Kagome glared at him. "The last I heard, you charged for architectural plans and importing goods, not words of wisdom."

"So I have." Then Inuyasha winked at her. "I'm turning over a new leaf so I guess you'll be my very first customer."

"Lucky me."

"You haven't gotten lucky just yet, sweetheart, but I'm working on it." His voice, so soft and teasing, slid into her ears and put every nerve in Kagome's body on _major alert_!

"I'm not…" The words remaining words got caught up in her throat.

"You're not…what?" Inuyasha whispered. His eyes, once again, began luring her into their deadly yet comforting grasp.

"I…" _Don't just stand there gaping at him where's the witty comebacks here, Kagome?_

Inuyasha not only taunted and annoyed her, but he stirred her anger even more than he stirred her hormones. Usually. But he was different now. He was soft, teasing, charming and…and _nice._

Kagome paled. _No, no, no, Kagome. Don't. Not again. Didn't you learn the last time?_

Inuyasha frowned. "You okay? You look a little—"

"Sick? Pale?" Kagome nodded vigorously. "Yeah, suddenly I feel a bit funny."

"Sorry to hear that, but I was thinking more on the lines of you looking a little hot."

"Uh no." Kagome ran a finger beneath the edged of her collar and tried to calm her racing heart without him knowing but then again with his hearing…

Inuyasha took another step towards her, now they looked as if they were glued…Kagome kept her gaze leveled with the wall across the room instead of continuing gazing downward. She hardly had any breathing room, especially now.

"I uh I'm fine. Look at the time, I really should get going. I feel a bit sweaty so I'm going to go uh change. Maybe I should check the thermostat." Kagome laughed nervously and hoped he wouldn't detect the lie.

Something flickered in those golden eyes of his before that all too familiar lazy and alluring smile of his formed upon his lips.

"No, don't bother. Here, let me help you." Inuyasha said as one of his hands went to the top of her collar. Without much effort, he lifted her on top of the desk and slipped through her parted legs.

Kagome blushed furiously but Inuyasha didn't give her much time to be embarrassed or flustered for his lips descended upon hers and sure enough all she wanted was to kiss him back. Like in all those racy type of scenes on soap operas, the papers were pushed aside and the stapler and phone clattered onto the floor. Kagome's right leg curled slightly around Inuyasha's body and the softest of moans escaped her lips. Had anyone walked in on them there'd be no doubt what was going on!

Where was the innocent Kagome Higurashi? At the moment she was taking a siesta and her counterpart had come forth. In fact, Kagome was vaguely aware of his fingers upon the very first button of her blouse. Had she been herself Kagome's first instinct should've been to swat his hand away. He was intimately touching her, of all the things.

More importantly, there were people nearby. She could here laughter out in the hallway, voices and footsteps.

Surprisingly the sounds didn't stir the expected blot of panic. They fed her excitement. Her heart thunder and her blood pumped faster as Inuyasha moved to the second button of her blouse. The very thought of getting caught was almost as appealing as being in her current position.

"Yes, you surely do feel hot." Inuyasha said while his fingertips brushed against her skin again. "Don't you, Kagome."

Kagome's lips parted, the truth poised on the tip of her tongue—

**Next Time:** Oh So Tempting

Author: I wanted to add this but I wasn't sure. So this is a deleted scene and all in one from _Her Fantasy Man._ I shortened it so it got straight to the point. It was something someone said in my class that I found it just too funny.

Man: And Action!

Kagome: (tugs at her collar nervously) Uh aren't you a bit hot?

Inuyasha: (Inuyasha smirks ever so slowly, his eyes were promising her such sinful things.) Hot _and_ bothered.

Kagome: (_Oh my_…, she thought as she felt her cheeks pinked and thought for sure she'd faint.)

Author: Indeed. (Swoons) Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter and teaser!

**A/N:** I hope no one was too offended with the attack on Sesshoumaru, believe me; I'm not trying to indirectly say anything about his preferences, if anyone is thinking that. It's just me trying to lighten up the mood. After all, this does seem like a typical meal in that family if Princess Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taisho had lived. And yes, I love Sesshoumaru with Kagura, it's just perfect. They obviously have feelings for each other, except the female shows it more than the male. This is also shown in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Maybe it's a male thing.

I wasn't playing on putting up a new teaser for the next chapter but I thought since so many of you enjoyed the story, I should get off my lazy bottom and add it in…so I did. And it's long. I didn't get to do much proofreading. I had a 10 page term paper due last week and being the known procrastinator I've always been, I haven't gotten all that far when I began working on this chapter. I plan to revise _My Best Friend_, _Before You Go_, and add up a few more stories this week when this big bag of stress has been lifted. Surprisingly this chapter was a decent size amount. Please review; I'd really like some encouragement for future chapters.


	3. Oh So Tempting

**Her Fantasy Man **

**A/N:** Don't own Inuyasha…sounds familiar huh? You wouldn't believe when I started writing up this chapter. Guess again. Ok, give up? Well just about an hour or so before I posted it. Yep, after all I am procrastination in the flesh. Other than the preview I was going by my outline of the plot. Oh and I had some fun playing around with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru…and boy do I wish. But it was just harmless little fun…poor Jaken. That's coming right after the preview for chapter four. Reviews or general comments are always appreciated.

**Final Note:** To the loyal and eager fans of _My Best Friend_, I'm going to try extra hard to get the next chapter out this coming week. I'm sorry for the wait. The next chapter I began right around late November by the obvious introduction but hit the dreadedwriter's block. Oh and thanks everyone for the reviews on that story and this one. Ok, enough blabbering on and on.

**Chapter Three**—Oh So Tempting

"But what if the bingo club calls?" Grandpa Higurashi asked.

Kagome stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I'll be sure to tell them that you can't make—"

"Oh and—"

"I'll tell Myouga not to count his chickens just yet."

"And—"

"You have fresh clothes in your suitcase. I checked. But I don't see why you need them if you're just going to be gone for a few hours."

"I appreciate it but—"

"I'm taping it."

"I—"

"Makoto get into the car _now_. I'm burning gas here!" Uma Higurashi shouted from the bottom of the shrine steps.

Kagome cringed and her grandfather gulped. Boy could she look scary when aviated.

Uma was always the compassionate and generous woman but there was one thing that drove her crazy and that was wasting things.

Whether it is food, a decent pair of soaks or gas, it drove her nuts—sometimes. That and the guy from _Young and Restless_ died before he could make love to his sweetheart.

"You uh better go." Kagome wisely said.

"Hold your horses, Uma. I'm coming. I'm coming. You young people it's all hurry, hurry, hurry, isn't it."

"Uh…"

"Furthermore I don't know how the old coot had to fall down the stairs and why _I_ have to be the unfortunate one to visit him." The old man grumbled.

"That 'old coot' is your brother, remember gramps?"

Her grandfather just snorted. "I still don't see why he doesn't go into a nursing home. Old people these days…"

Kagome just blinked. _Old people…right._

The rest of his words were mumbles as Souta carried their grandfather's suitcase and dumped it into the trunk. Uma beeped at her children and told them they'd be back around dinner time.

"And no throwing any wild parties either!" Makoto shouted from the car window just before he and his daughter-in-law sped off.

"So…" Souta blinked.

"Uhm…yeah…." His older sister replied while the two stood there sweat-dropping.

No words were really all that necessary.

…

It was just a little after six so her mother and grandfather would be back in less then ten minutes. Kagome had spent most of that time cleaning up, making herself a light snack and then readying the last details for her father's arrival party. During the past month Kazuma Higurashi had been overseas in China working on his latest assignment in governmental affairs.

It wasn't long after finishing her three things on her mental list before she had received a phone call from Ayumi, one of her closest friends since junior high who's now a successful romance writer.

"And he's so handsome, don't you think? He reminds me of the guy from my latest novel—which I based him on and the heroine is you." Ayumi said.

Kagome choked on her soda. "Come again? _What did you say?_"

Ayumi giggled. "Everyone knows you two like each other. What better way to show it but through sensual wording? I can just see it now. The sexual tensions, the fireworks when your lips meet, the tangling of satin sheets when you make wonderful love and—"

"Ayumi, let's keep the imagination in the fantasy world where it belongs."

The curly haired girl on the other side of the phone lightly snorted. "Why are you so cynical about romance these days, Higurashi? What happened to be I'll-loan-you-my-latest-novel-in-exchange-for-one-of-yours Kagome? I really, _really_ miss her."

Kagome sighed. "Ayumi, that was a really long time ago, remember?"

Ayumi laughed merrily. "Oh Kagome, no one is not too old _or_ too young to enjoy a good old fashion romance. And I'm not changing the two in my story so there. Which reminds me, did you see Inuyasha on television last night with his parents and Sesshoumaru? I was—"

Kagome stopped herself from rolling her eyes as Ayumi gushed about the Takahashi brothers but mostly about Inuyasha. Ok, so she could relate about how handsome Inuyasha is. After all she had fallen for the guy—once.

Twice.

It was bound to happen, or so Kagome felt looking back onto the pervious years they'd known one another. Kagome and Inuyasha had met long ago in Tokyo's most highly praised kindergarten.

Even though Kagome was nice and all, many of the demons were wary of her because of her spiritual powers—which she barely used or could control—and the humans were mostly nice to her because of their parents made sure they knew how influential her father is in Japan.

However there had been one boy who didn't shun her nor give her special treatment. Inuyasha had been a loner and she hadn't noticed him until her second day at school. He wore a hate covering, what Kagome would later discover were dog ears.

"Why do you wear that hat? Isn't it hot under there?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Go away. You're bothering me." Inuyasha snorted and glanced away from her before Kagome started tugging at the hat.

Kagome pouted then smiled impishly. "Now I _really_ want to see what's under there. There must be something—"

"Would you let go, brat?" Inuyasha said, hoping tightly onto her hat.

Kagome latched onto his hat with her own hands. "I'm _not_ a brat, _you jerk_. Now show me!"

"Never."

"Show me!"

"No!"

"_Inuyasha_!"

"_No_!" Inuyasha's hat came off as Kagome tumbled onto her bottom. She blinked at him, watching as the boy grew angrier and a bit depressed.

"You…you're ears…they're…." Kagome swallowed.

"Yeah, I know. You happy now, idiot? Go ahead laugh it up." Inuyasha turned away from her.

Inuyasha awaited the laughter and teasing that would surely come. It's not like he cared…well he did. But he wouldn't want to admit it. This would be his sixth school in three different cities, each time a 'Kagome' type of girl or guy would reveal his secret and his family would move.

"No don't go. I'm sorry but they're just so…so cute." Kagome finished, finally coming out of her daze.

Inuyasha stiffened and slowly looked at her. He smelt no lie coming from her nor did she look like she'd laugh or poke fun of him and his ears.

In those golden eyes was a look of confusion and hope. At the time Kagome didn't understand why he'd keep such cute things under wraps. She'd later learn that hanging around 'the hanyou,' would cause mayhem.

Inuyasha's fists collided into the jerk's face, knocking the guy and the lunch table right over. Several students gasped, the lunch ladies paused just as the boy cried out about his broken nose. They'd been in the eighth grade when this fight had broken out.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and froze, the words 'thank you' were caught in her throat. There was something so primitive yet alluring about him. There were faint purple stripes on his cheek and his fangs looked a bit longer than usual. There was a low and almost faint growling coming from the back of his throat but his fangs, outstretched claws and murderous look was intimidating enough.

"Touch her again and you're dead. You got that, jackass?" Inuyasha threatened the older boy.

Yota stopped his wailing, brushed off his girlfriend and teammates' hands and nodded numbly. Earlier he had been foolishly flirting with Kagome up to the point that it should be filed under harassment when she didn't response to his liking. In other words he'd slammed her into the lunch room wall in the back of the cafeteria while his soon-to-be frat brothers cheered his on.

Kagome had been a bit unnerved, especially when the lunch aids were clueless of the situation. Being the reliable girl she is, she'd been about to kick him where the sun don't shine. But she never did get the chance for Inuyasha had come out of know where and saved the day—only to be scolded by both his parents and Kagome's grandfather.

Kagome remembered the day of their school dance like if it was just yesterday. Inuyasha had asked her, had it not been for Hojo's interference in coming out of know where to present her with her corsage, she would've said yes. She would've said yes to a lot of things when it came to Inuyasha. At times she found herself cursing Hojo's bad timing and her senses coming back when she least wanted them to.

Long before that fateful day of graduation night, even as a child she felt this sort of attraction, at the time it had been that of a childish crush not a full-blown—

Kagome nodded but then realized Ayumi was ranting onto another topic that consisted of her favorite daytime soap.

"Kagome, we're home." Uma called from the living room door.

Makoto walked into the room, with many grumbles and grunts about his ungrateful brother. He plopped in his favorite recliner with his work just as Kagome hung up the phone.

The old man sighed and looked at the folder filled with important documents and bills. "Let's see—hey!"

"No more working for you. You retired, remember?" Kagome said sternly.

"But the shrine needs me! Kazuma is unable to run it since he's into business affairs and your mother works at the daycare now. Plus Souta is far too young for this type of work and you are following into your father's path."

"I follow my own path, gramps." Kagome replied. "And besides the doctor told you to rest up some before getting back to work, remember?"

"I'm sixty-five years old, I am not an invalid!" Makoto snapped and then pouted pretty cutely for a man of his age.

"Of course you're not." Kagome reassured him but only received a snort in response from her grandfather.

"You know Tamika would never want you to work this hard." Uma whispered.

Her father-in-law's face softened at the name of his hospitalized wife. But he said, "Tamika knew the sort of man she was marrying."

"Thickheaded?" Both women chorused.

"No! Goal-oriented." Makoto said with a slight glare.

"Why set goals when you won't be around to see them achieved? She wouldn't want you working this hard, worrying endless about her to then point that you do too much work and little sleep. Nor would Kazuma. They wouldn't and neither do we." Uma said gently.

The old man scoffed and stood up, giving Kagome the folder and began to walk to his bedroom. "Forget a stroke; I'll surely die of boredom with you two around."

"So this is where everyone's at." A new male voice said from behind the three. Instantly they all gasped and turned around.

There by the door was Kazuma Higurashi and Souta, who had two small suitcases in hand, were standing. Uma smiled brightly and embraced her husband. She hadn't seen him in an entire month and they had much to catch up to.

Kazuma hugged Kagome next then looked at his father. "Aren't you going to give your favorite son a hug, pops?"

Makoto snorted. "Idiot, you're my _only_ son."

"I love you too, old man." Kazuma said with a laugh and hugged his father tightly. Despite trying to pretend he wasn't the least bit affected, Makoto smiled and patted his son on the back.

"Welcome home, son." Makoto whispered.

…

The party was a sensual hit or so many of the people said it was. Everyone who knows or knows of the Higurashi family was there. But mostly people from the middle and especially upper class of Japan society including those dreaded reporters.

Exhausted, Kagome retired to her grandfather's office and sighed. She couldn't get a moment's peace with those busybody reporters and she had tired herself out by trying to avoid Inuyasha Takahashi all night long. Although he hadn't worked since he came in between her and a really aggressive reporter for Japan Times. Brought back memories. He had always been her hero since way back when.

With another sigh, Kagome decided she'd just wait out the few more hours in here with a good book and some television.

"Looks like you owe me, wench."

The deep voice came from behind her the very minute she closed her grandfather's office door. Her hand tightened around the doorknob while her body went on instant alert. Her hands trembled, her cheeks became a bit and her nipples tightened. She forced her fingers to let go of the knob and fought for a nice, easy breath.

_Nice and easy._ Kagome thought. That was the key where Inuyasha Takahashi was concerned. She knew that, but damn her body because if was obviously thinking of something else when those words came to mind.

And the last thing she considered him, with his good looks, his deep voice and golden eyes—not to mention those cute dog ears—, was _nice._ As for easy…nothing about him was easy, especially her reaction to him and avoiding the guy!

Kagome let out her breath slowly and turned, putting her back to her grandfather's closed door. "For the last time, my name's not _wench_, nor is it _sweetheart_, _brown eyes_, or any of those other names. And how do you figure I owe you?"

"I distinctly remember speaking those same words to you last night." How he said the last few words made it sound as if they were actually doing something other than bickering.

Seemingly to notice her train of thought, Inuyasha's golden eyes twinkled as he grinned down at her. One of his fingers touched the collar of her blouse, just the barest whisper of flesh against soft silk, yet the sound echoed in her ears. Her heart pounded faster and the warmth growing upon her cheeks intensified.

"You're passing on words of wisdom, so I figure I ought to get—"

Kagome scoffed. "I doubt you coined the phrase 'sweet dreams,'—"

"Don't forget 'lover,'" Inuyasha added and his smirk widen when her cheeks became even rosier.

Trying to regain her composure, Kagome glared at him. "The last I heard, you charged for architectural plans and importing goods, not words of wisdom."

"So I have." Then Inuyasha winked at her. "I'm turning over a new leaf so I guess you'll be my very first customer."

"Lucky me."

"You haven't gotten lucky just yet, sweetheart, but I'm working on it." His voice, so soft and teasing, slid into her ears and put every nerve in Kagome's body on _major alert_!

"I'm not…" The words remaining words got caught up in her throat.

"You're not…what?" Inuyasha whispered. His eyes, once again, began luring her into their deadly yet comforting grasp.

"I…" _Don't just stand there gaping at him where's the witty comebacks here, Kagome?_

Inuyasha not only taunted and annoyed her, but he stirred her anger even more than he stirred her hormones. Usually. But he was different now. He was soft, teasing, charming and…and _nice._

Kagome paled. _No, no, no, Kagome. Don't. Not again. Didn't you learn the last time?_

Inuyasha frowned. "You okay? You look a little—"

"Sick? Pale?" Kagome nodded vigorously. "Yeah, suddenly I feel a bit funny."

"Sorry to hear that, but I was thinking more on the lines of you looking a little hot."

"Uh no." Kagome ran a finger beneath the edged of her collar and tried to calm her racing heart without him knowing but then again with his hearing…

Inuyasha took another step towards her, now they looked as if they were glued…Kagome kept her gaze leveled with the wall across the room instead of continuing gazing downward. She hardly had any breathing room, especially now.

"I uh I'm fine. Look at the time, I really should get going. I feel a bit sweaty so I'm going to go uh change. Maybe I should check the thermostat." Kagome laughed nervously and hoped he wouldn't detect the lie.

Something flickered in those golden eyes of his before that all too familiar lazy and alluring smile of his formed upon his lips.

"No, don't bother. Here, let me help you." Inuyasha said as one of his hands went to the top of her collar. Without much effort, he lifted her on top of the desk and slipped through her parted legs.

Kagome blushed furiously but Inuyasha didn't give her much time to be embarrassed or flustered for his lips descended upon hers and sure enough all she wanted was to kiss him back. Like in all those racy type of scenes on soap operas, the papers were pushed aside and the stapler and phone clattered onto the floor. Kagome's right leg curled slightly around Inuyasha's body and the softest of moans escaped her lips. Had anyone walked in on them there'd be no doubt what was going on!

Where was the innocent Kagome Higurashi? At the moment she was taking a siesta and her counterpart had come forth. In fact, Kagome was vaguely aware of his fingers upon the very first button of her blouse. Had she been herself Kagome's first instinct should've been to swat his hand away. He was intimately touching her, of all the things.

More importantly, there were people nearby. She could here laughter out in the hallway, voices and footsteps.

Surprisingly the sounds didn't stir the expected blot of panic. They fed her excitement. Her heart thunder and her blood pumped faster as Inuyasha moved to the second button of her blouse. The very thought of getting caught was almost as appealing as being in her current position.

"Yes, you surely do feel hot." Inuyasha said while his fingertips brushed against her skin again. "Don't you, Kagome."

Kagome's lips parted, the truth poised on the tip of her tongue

"Just get those nosey people out of here." Makoto grumbled, passing by the door. His voice knocked common sense back into Kagome just as Inuyasha's hands began to slide downwards to slide off her skirt.

Kagome turned her head, breaking the heated kiss and pushed Inuyasha off of her. Trying to keep her voice stern and not breathless, she said, "My buttons are fine where they are, Takahashi."

Kagome scolded herself for getting caught up in the moment. She was not a slave to her hormones nor was she a starry-eyed teenager anymore. She was a grown woman and she was going to start acting like it. Especially around him!

"W-What are you doing here anyways?" Kagome asked, trying to divert his attention from the motion of her shaky fingers. She forced down a deep breath, gathered up her courage and finished buttoning her shirt under his watchful gaze.

"Two reasons."

"And that would be?"

"Oh nothing much. Just the usual sweeping you off your feet and into my arms." Inuyasha smirked when he saw her glaring at him. "Just kidding, Miss. Serious."

"Would _you_ be serious for a change?"

"I'm always serious. Actually I was invited, remember my dad and your dad knew each other around the time we were kids and our moms have been friends since their cradle years."

_Sometimes I really wish they didn't know each other so well._ "And the second reason, Takahashi?"

"Well my parents are having a little get-together in a while and seeing that I've got an extra invitation I thought I'd offer it to you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and glanced at him suspiciously. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were asking me out on a date."

Something unnamable flashed in those golden eyes of his before he smiled lazily at her. "My parents like you a lot and seeing that it's their anniversary why not invite their sometimes-I-wish-she-was-our-daughter to the party."

Kagome ignored a crazy twinge of disappointment. It wasn't that she didn't want him to ask her out. In fact, she wanted him as far away from her as possible so she'd keep her sanity in tack. She wasn't about to walk repeat what happened graduation night where she'd left the party for a walk and headed straight into his arms, loosing her head and…

Kagome blushed at the memory and cleared her throat, trying to sound neutral. "Oh yeah I forgot you weren't really aren't into the dating scene."

"And neither are you. Well at least not with me." Inuyasha said and slide the small invitation into her shirt pocket.

Kagome swallowed.

"At least once that is." His voice had become unbelievable huskier as it had just a few moments before as his fingers laid just above the lace edge of her bra.

"That wasn't a date. It was just—"

"Lust." Inuyasha finished for her. "You wanted me. You still want me."

"That's some confident words, Takahashi."

"Scents don't lie, remember Kagome?"

Lustful scents radiating off their bodies was what he meant and she knew. They both did.

Kagome wanted to refute his words but that would only invite trouble, the clashes of wits and tempers and eventually lips. Because in all her time in knowing Inuyasha, she knew he could find a way to take an argument and well turn it into what could've just happened.

Besides Kagome knew he was right. She wanted him. Always had for all her life it would seem. And that night that seemed not too long ago, she had indulged herself to some demonic loving. The thing is standing there with his so close, so masculine and so warm she was surprised _she_ wasn't the one trying to jump his bones instead of the other way around. What hot-blooded woman wouldn't?

"Did you?" Inuyasha asked, bringing Kagome back to reality.

"Did I what?" Kagome asked and blushed when it looked as if he noticed she had been staring at him.

"Did you have sweet dreams?"

_"Sweet dreams, lover."_

The question brought up memories of the past. Lips tasting, eyes feasting, Hands exploring, bodies ignited into an all too familiar movement since the beginning of time…

Kagome cleared her throat and forced those memories in the back of her head. "I uh slept very well, thank you for asking."

Inuyasha smirked almost lecherously at her. "That's not what I'm talking about, sweetheart. When you went home and slid into those slinky red bra and panties, did they inspire sweet dreams?"

_How did he know?_ Kagome thought and almost paled when he seemed to read her mind with a wide grin.

"Don't worry; I'm no peeping tom so I didn't know. I took a guess and judging from the flush creeping up on your cheeks, I'm right."

"I uh really should check on those guests." Kagome said quickly. "I really should get going."

"Me too." Inuyasha replied. Before she could pull away, he released her himself.

Kagome turned away and busied herself with finding a book from her Higurashi bookcase, which was said to have been started by her ancestors many centuries ago.

"So I'll see you this Saturday, ok?" Inuyasha said after a few seconds had gone by.

A refusal stalled in her throat for several aching heartbeats for her eyes lowered when he began to walk towards the door. Blue denim pushed and pulled in all the right places, accenting his muscular thighs and firm rare end.

Only one thing came to the young woman's mind and probably to ever woman who ever had the privilege to see from her view. _Yum_.

"…Casual." Inuyasha was saying when Kagome came back out of her lustful thoughts. "You don't have to dress up or nothing."

Kagome shook her head, eager to clear the lust and gather up the common sense she oddly still possessed.

"I'm not dressing at all." Kagome said.

Inuyasha tossed her a heated glance over his shoulder and smiled broadly. "Fine by me, sweetheart."

"N-No." Kagome sputtered, wishing he couldn't render her speechless with just one look.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and then pouted. "No? Damn it. You had me all fired up, Kagome."

"Stop playing around. You know what I meant, you pervert. I'm not dressing for the occasion because I'm not going. I appreciate the invite, really I am. Tell them I'm sorry but Happy Anniversary and I'll call them that day because I'm really, really busy that night."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment before winking at her just as he headed for the door.

Kagome glared at his back. "I'm serious, Takahashi. I am really busy that night so I'm not—"

The sound of the door closing punctuated her refusal.

"—going…." Kagome finished despite she was alone in the room.

Preview of the Next Chapter

"Take me!" The Asian woman exclaimed and leapt into her lovers arms. Shortly after there was a love scene, so intense and tear jerking because of the pervious episode.

At this point Eri and Yuka were both silently weeping and Sango looked ready for her own set of tissues as well. However Ayumi was sobbing hysterically, about how romantic it was just before the commercial break. As soon as this happened they all brightened up with a box of chocolate Ayumi had brought.

Kagome sighed and thought back to that love scene. How the girl threw caution to the wind and gave into her impulses to be with her one true love.

_I wish I was more like Namiko Tarsi._ Kagome thought wistfully.

…

Inuyasha couldn't forget the dark, passionate look in her eyes when he'd cornered her earlier that day. The way she had licked her lips innocently, yet so seductively. The way she'd flushed a bright red when he'd touch her.

So where the hell was she?

_Idiot…._ Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes briefly. _Maybe I just made a great big ass of myself._

…

The deep chuckle sent tingles to her nipples and made her breath stop for a spilt second. She realized in an instant that Inuyasha was right behind her,

"You're too nervous." He whispered into her ears. "You have to relax."

Inuyasha stepped even closer, until she felt the warmth of his chest at her back. His arms came around her and one hand settled over hers while the other slid around her waist. And, as easily as that, Kagome found herself wrapped in Inuyasha Takahashi's arms.

**Next Time: **The Anniversary Party

**A/N:** Yes a short and choppy preview this time my dear readers. Be happy, I finished this chapter when I did. Or at least I'm happy. Ok and now for this chapter's bonus feature:

Entertainment Feature 

**Background voices:** Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...

(Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are sitting in three different chairs on a stage)

**Man:** (Uses a low, deep and sarcastic tone) Miroku has a bunch of porno magazines underneath his bed...

**Miroku:** Damn straight.

**Man:** But they're only consisting of beauty, hairy old woman with saggy boobs.

**Miroku:** Ye—WHAT? (Pales and looks disgusted) That's a lie! They're all young and hair free other than their heads and ya know. And their boobs are very perky, thank you very much.

**Man:** Ssuuuurreee. Inuyasha owns the world's largest supply of Ramen...only to discover that there are all expired!

**Inuyasha:** …… (Faints)

**Man:** My sentiments exactly. Sesshoumaru smacked the doctor silly for mistaken him for a girl...yet he enjoys messing around with his mother's makeup when he was only two.

**Sesshoumaru: **That's a lie and you know it. She put it on me for a Halloween party and I made sure to clean it off before I left the house!

**Man:** (Snorts) Suuurreee! And I'm the King of Scotland.

**Sesshoumaru:** I don't know of what place you speak of but know this I'm going to kill you, you bastard!

**Man:** Sesshoumaru wore pink underwear on Father's Day to express his love for his adopted child Rin. And even allowed her to curl his hair…scary….

**Sesshoumaru:** (Blushes then grows angry) I-I don't give a damn about jail or 'the chair,' I'll skin you alive.

**Man:** Testy, testy. Inuyasha was spotted stripping at Kagome's bachelorette party and I have pictures. They'll look great on the net.

**Inuyasha:** What the—Miroku is the only one other than Kagome that knows. _You traitor_!

**Miroku:** I swear it's not me. Why would I blab about my 'books' with Sango near—oh shit.

**Inuyasha:** 'Oh shit' exactly. Your books are now being burned by Sango, Kagome's going to kill me if those pictures get on the Internet and Sesshoumaru will either die of embarrassment or kill the asshole then die.

**Man:** You're all so funny... (Giggles)...

**Miroku:** (Points to a slightly open door. All enter the sound room and discover...)

**Jaken:** Uh...there's a logical explanation--I swear!

**Inuyasha:** (Glares) You get his legs, I'll get his arms and makeup boy and you get his face.

**Sesshoumaru:** (left eye twitches)...

**Jaken:** No, no! I can explain! Someone call my lawyer. Call the police! Call 9-1-1! Call anyone! Just save meee!

**Rin:** Ok, Jaken-sama. (Picks up the phone and then panics) What number do you dial for 9-1-1, Jaken-sama? (Is clearly lying)

**Jaken:** (Screams and then is thrown into a trash bin)

**Inuyasha:** (Dusts his hands with a wide smirk) I feel better already! (Uses some sanitizer)

**Miroku:** (Pulls out book from his back pocket and begins to drool) And so do I.

**Sesshoumaru:** I'm getting a new companion. (A long line of ready and able toad demons follow him)

**Inuyasha:** (Flips through his pictures) Damn I look good…Aggh! Does this make me look fat? I told that photographer—oh who the hell am I kidding? I always look good.

**Miroku:** Yes…he's been hanging around conceited people lately. Everyone knows I am the best looking. (Grins)

**Inuyasha:** (BAM! Miroku is knocked upside his head) Keh. (Snorts)

**Author:** I am not responsible for their behavior. No animals were necessarily hurt in this production.

**Jaken:** (Has several bandages and a caste on while being wheeled into the room by his nurse) So what am I? Chop liver?

**Author:** (Raises an eyebrow) Do you really want me to answer that one? I thought so.


End file.
